Chains
by Tsubasa504
Summary: Alex just wanted to go on a school trip. How could it possibly go wrong and what are the secrets Alex are hiding? COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

_There was sound all about him, loud voices mingling together and hands; hands touching everywhere, holding him still and sliding across his skin. He was drowning in it all, he wish his heart would speed up, he wanted to be able to open his mouth and beg them to stop, to tear of the blind fold and glare at them. None of that would happen though, the drug that cursed through his system, kept him pliant, his body was not his own at the moment. The drug seemed to have separated his brain from his body and Alex wanted to panic._

_He heard a price being named and more laughter. A hand on his leg, he wanted to pull away._

_Things seemed to hush for a moment and then hands where back on him. Strong hands that took him and lifted him up, making him feel helpless and light headed. Soon the sounds where gone and things were quiet, a prick to his skin and a warm pleasant feeling accompanied it. _

_His heart speed up and his brain was back in control. He gasped, twisted and ripped at the hands holding him. He was shaking all over and he wasn't certain if his panicky actions where doing him any good. He just wanted to escape. He wanted away from those hands that slide and touched and teased. _

_His teeth clammed down upon something fleshy and hard. An arm he thought, but was not certain. He had his hold and he was not letting go, biting as hard as he could. _

_Hot tears slide down his face, but Alex did not care, he was too scared to stop crying._

_A gentle hand glided through his hair, brushing it away from his face and tracing his jaw and nose. _

_"Calm Alex, calm down, it's alright, I've got you."_

Alex gasped, shooting up in bed. His limbs trembling, he pulled his knees up to his chin and rested his head against them, staring blankly at the walls in his room. A dream, he thought, but he knew it was more then a dream, it was a memory of something that had happened a few months ago.

Standing on shaky legs, Alex made his way out of the room, tensing at the shadows that flickered as the wind moved the trees outside. He opened Jacks door and looked at her sleeping form, relaxing slightly in knowing that she was here. It was always a fear in him that one day she would walk away and leave him. What would he do then? He hoped she would never leave.

Making his way to the kitchen he stared at the clock, it was five in the morning. That was good; it meant Alex did not have to try forcing himself back into bed. So he sat himself down at the kitchen table with a glass of milk and waited for Jack to wake.

**Tsubasa-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Brooklyn High was going on a class trip and Alex for once was able to go with them; with permission from MI6 and Jack of course. But that had been more then easy enough to get, Jack having been very persistent on the idea of Alex going, explaining it as 'Alex needed something normal.' MI6 agreed, though rather reluctantly, seemingly worried about having Alex out of their sight for more then a few days. Though they also seemed to think Alex needed a break, his last mission had lasted well over two months and they thought he might need some more time to 'assemble his thoughts' was the way they put it.

But Alex was not broken; he just could not explain to them, how could he ever tell them of what he had become. What had happened.

At the moment Alex was standing by the railing of a boat, enjoying the fresh wind in his hair and trying to quell his nerves. So far everything had gone ok. He might have gotten permission to go on this trip from Jack and MI6; however, they were not the people he needed permission from. MI6 might think they are his guardians, but since a few months ago, Alex now belonged to someone else and he had not asked for permission to go.

"Alex, what you spacing out for? Come join us for a game of cards." Nodding absent mindedly Alex went over to them, pushing unnecessary thoughts out of his head. So far they had come across no check point and if they made it onto the island, then there would be nothing for Alex to worry about.

The boat was heading to a small island of the coast of Spain, where his class of thirty or so students would be spending four days. Before the boat docked, the two teachers on the trip stood up front yelling out the rules and regulations that every student was forced to follow. Always be in a group of three or more, don't be out passed 10 o'clock and some other rather useless stuff that Alex could not figure out how they possibly would make the trip safer.

Tom was giddy with exitment and kept jumping up and down, it was few times that he ever left England and it did not seem to matter to him where he was forced to go, it made him happy all the same. Tom tried making friendly talk with Alex, but Alex did not feel like talking, his stomach was filled with butterflies, causing his hands to shake slightly.

The students filled of the docks, chatting happily and completely ignoring everything around them. Alex walked with them, trying to keep in the middle.

Alex was almost at the end of the docks when a gruff voice came to his right.

"Documents." Alex stopped, the word freezing him in place and his pulse quickly escalating. The man was tall and bulky and was looking down at a piece of paper in front of him, completely ignoring Alex.

He had reached a check point and he had no documents of conformation that he could be there.

The man looked up, narrowing his dark eyes in irritation.

"Did ya not hear me boy? I need the documents." The man thinking he not spoke English, quickly switched to Spanish and German repeating his order.

"I understand," Alex said slowly, rubbing his slightly sweaty hands on his pant legs and looking around. His teacher Mr. Schrift was heading in his direction a frown upon his face. Alex made a quick prayer that this would not become a big deal and that his classmates would not find out his secret. "I don't have any documents."

The man looked Alex up and down raising an eyebrow. "A runaway." This time it was Alex's turn to narrow his eyes.

"I am no runaway, my…" Alex swallowed; he could not say the words around his classmates, so instead he continued slightly differently. "He was not home, when I needed him to sign the documents, so I left."

"So you are here without permission. I will need name and number,…"

"Now wait a moment, he is here with permission. I have papers to prove it." Came the voice of his teacher, standing protectively in font of Alex. Alex wish he could feel grateful for his teachers wish to help him, but all Alex wanted was for the teacher and the students to leave, so he could handle this without outsiders finding out.

"Then hand them over." The man said, now looking very much irritated as he held out his hand.

Mr. Schrift was taking of the backpack, when Alex stepped forward stopping him. "They are not the documents I need." Mr. Schrift looked at Alex in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Alex just shook his head.

"It's ok, please leave. I will take care of this. It has got nothing to do with you."

"What do you mean it's got nothing to do with me, I am your teacher. First of all who does this man think he is, demanding documentation on one of my students?" Mr. Schrift demanded turning back to the man to give him a pointed look. "Give me papers of your authority to demand documentation of my student and then we can talk about whatever is wrong." The man only raised his eyebrow again and his lips curved in a sneer.

"You do not know what the boy is." It was not a question, merely a statement.

"Please do not make this a big deal, I will give what you need and we can talk this out. Just leave them out of it." By now his classmates had circled around and where all looking at the show going on with curiosity. Tom had stepped forward to stand next to Alex and Alex had wanted to glare at him and send him away. But he swallowed it down and continued staring at the bulky man.

The man nodded, not feeling up for any big commotion, as entertaining as it would be to see the reaction on the faces of the boys' classmates and teachers. He also knew the rules of his trade. Depending on who the boys' guardian was, things could get ugly if he made a big commotion out of this. The people who where in this trade where people not to be trifled with, they all held a certain amount of power in the world.

"Very well, name?" He said. Alex swallowed, looking around hesitatingly, they would all hear. He met the mans eyes and said in a calm voice.

"Alex Gregorovich-Rider."

**Tsubasa-**

**- I think the school is called Brookyln, sorry if that is wrong. It has been a while since I read the books.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

_"Alex Gregorovich-Rider."_

Chatter started up immediately as he said that and Tom looked at him with wide eyes.

"Alex I thought your name was Alex John Rider." Alex bit the inside of his cheek, it had once been his name, but that was not who he was any longer.

"Not now Tom, we will talk later."

The bulky man looked at him, his eyes had also widened slightly and he swallowed. Nervousness had all of a sudden common about him. Alex was not surprised, the name Gregorovich was not lightly spoken of. The man was dangerous and well known.

"I have heard of you, you have caused quiet a lot of commotion and even a lot more problems for other people. Never thought I would see you myself, what an honor." The man said, snarling sarcastically. Indeed Alex was never very popular in this world; the damages he had done where extensive and it had hurt many of the peoples' jobs and even killed some.

"I'm glad I'm popular." Alex said, smiling innocently. The man narrowed his eyes, looking like he wanted to hit Alex. This just caused Alex to raise an eyebrow. "You know who I belong to, yet you would dare to try raise your hand against me." The man deflated slightly but he continued glaring at Alex.

His classmates had all fallen silent watching everything with wide eyes. Alex dreaded the moment that they would start asking questions.

"Alex, what is going on here?" The teacher asked his light eyes wide in confusion and he looked very bothered. Alex couldn't blame him, they were finding out more about Alex then they had known about him in the last two years.

"Later." Was all Alex replied. He watched the man take out a computer tablet, writing on it. He would guess it was this that had also shown the man that Alex was nearby. The identity card that had been placed in his body would be picked up on the detectors the moment Alex was with in twenty meters of them. That is why the check points where often held on ports or airports, where it would be easier to pick up on someone trying to slip by. They could not track the device; if such a thing was wanted it would have to be put in separately. Alex was glad Yassen did not feel the need to track him; it would have made him very uncomfortable.

"Number." Alex rolled his eyes, it should already be up on the screen if he had typed in his name right.

"9151218685." The man nodded, huffing he handed over a phone to Alex. This caused Alex to smile and he couldn't help himself but to tease the man.

"What don't tell me you're too afraid to call him?" The man glared.

"For good reasons also." Alex agreed, calling Yassen always made him nervous. He was not sure how the man would react, he hope it would all go without too much blood shed.

Swallowing Alex dialed the number, putting it up to his ear and a part of him begged the man not to answer.

"Yes." Answered a velvety voice and Alex's eyes fluttered shut, it had been a few weeks since he had heard it and he had missed it so much.

"Yassen." He said his voice sounding small and soft. He did not know what it was about the man that caused such a reaction with in Alex.

"Alex," The man sounded surprised. "What is wrong? Are you okay?" For some reason this made Alex smile slightly.

"I am ok." A few seconds of silence followed. How was Alex supposed to explain to him what he had done?

"What is _wrong_?" The man asked stressing his words.

"There was a school trip; you weren't back so I decided to leave on it… I'm sorry. I'm at a check point. He won't let me pass cause I don't have your approval to be here." Silence again.

"Yassen…"

"Why did you leave with out asking me? We have talked about this. Maybe I should have them hold you for a few days while I take my time getting to you. You apparently do not want to follow my orders; maybe you need the punishment to realize that you can not continue doing this." The words were cold and Alex felt his eyes sting.

"Please don't. I'm sorry."

"Hand over the phone to the Watcher." Alex felt his face had gone pale, handed the phone with shaky hands to the bulky guy. The man took in Alex's expression and swallowed before bringing the phone up to his ear.

Alex did not listen to the conversation, not that it seemed to matter, Yassen was doing the talking and all the bulky guy could do was swallow nervously and say 'yes sir.' It was a funny sighed, but Alex was nervous, because Yassen would come and he knew he had broken his promise not to go anywhere without letting Yassen know and now Yassen would be angry.

Finally the Watcher hung up stuffing his phone away and looking Alex up and down.

"Mr. Gregorovich, said to allow you to stay in the hotel room, a guard will be posted at your door and you will not leave the room until he gets here. You should be happy to have such a lenient master most would just have you put in the holding room. To bad, we don't get the enjoyment of having the famous Alex Rider there." Alex glared.

**Tsubasa-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

_"I don't belong to you!" Alex screamed, his face red and his hands shaking, Alex turned and ran._

_He however, did not get very far, for the moment he reached the door a strong hand slammed down on it. Forcing it shut in front of him. A warm body was pressed against his back and hot breath over his ear, making him flinch. _

_"What did you say?" The dark menacing voice purred next to his ear, causing Alex to swallow and press closer to the wooden door._

_"I-I don't belong to you." This time as he said it, his voice was low and hesitant. A dark chuckle brought the hairs on Alex's' neck standing. Those strong hands where back on him, sliding up his spine and long fingers curled around his neck from behind squeezing lightly before traveling back down to his left shoulder blade, where the fingers pressed painfully into the already damaged skin. _

_Alex let out a pained yelp, digging his nails into the wooden door and bowing his head._

_"That is not what it says here. Tell me Alex, what is it that is engraved in your body? Who is it that you belong to?" Alex shook his head, sobbing as the fingers continued pushing. "Tell me little Alex, who do you belong to?" That voice, it reverberated with in Alex's head and made his knees feel weak. "Tell me." Alex was unable to keep the tears in as they feel silently from his eyes to drip upon the carpeted floor._

_"Yassen Gregorovich." His voice was not his own and he hated it, hated what this man had done to him. The fingers left his wounded shoulder and rubbed soothing circles on his tummy as soft lips touched the side of his neck and Alex felt the smile on them as they kissed him gently._

_"Good job." The hands withdrew and the body followed, leaving Alex still pressed against the wall. With a small sob Alex sank to his knees his hands still pressed to the door and his head resting against it. Alex cried silently. _

"Alex, are you listening?" Tom's voice brought Alex out of his thoughts and he turned to look at his friend. Tom was standing over him a worried look in his eyes. "Are you gonna tell us what happened earlier down at the docks." Alex looked about, the teacher, Mr. Schrift, was sitting in a corner reading, but other then that it seemed everyone was pretty much gone. Jayden was still here, but that was to be expected. Tom and him had become really close after Alex had started disappearing from school.

"Where is everyone?" Alex wondered and Tom pouted in frustration as Alex changed topic.

"Well since the guard outside just glares at everyone and you sort of just disappeared into your own little world. There wasn't very much to stick around for, so I guess they are all about exploring this island."

"And why aren't you two with them?" Tom bit the inside of his cheek in frustration staring down at Alex.

"We where worried about you?" It was Jayden who answered, but Tom was quick to agree.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I just have to wait till Yassen gets here to sign the paper work." Alex looked back out the window he had been staring at earlier. Yassen would be here soon, the thought made his heart race.

"Who is Yassen?" Tom wondered.

"My guardian." Alex said, it was sort of true, he was Alex's guardian; but he was also so much more then that.

"I thought Jack was your guardian?"

"No, not any longer." Alex saw Tom's hand come out to touch his shoulder to get Alex to turn and look at them again. Before Alex had time to control his reflex's he batted Toms hand away.

Tom withdrew, glancing at Jayden with uncertain eyes as he backed into a chair across from Alex.

"Alex, what is going on?" Tom's voice was practically begging him to tell. Alex felt bad for him; he was still Alex's friend even after all Alex had put him through. Sure he knew some about Alex's spying but there was so much else that he did not know.

"I can't tell you."

"Does Jack know?" Alex looked at him furrowing his eyebrows.

"No."

"So she still believes she is your guardian?" Jayden queried. Alex just nodded, tired of this interrogation. He had just wanted to be able to enjoy a trip with his class, not care about the rest of the world. He just wanted to be able to be normal for once.

"I do not understand how your name could change and no one was told. Jack does not even know how is that possible?" Alex swallowed, if he continued answering, he was sure they where smart enough to figure out what exactly had happened to him.

"It was done very privately and not announced to the public."

"Was it illegal?" Jayden wondered, leaning forward slightly; Tom through him an incredulous look and Jayden sat back looking sheepishly about. "You know the rumors at school, they say your doing drugs or going to jail or… well yeah… doing illegal stuff."

Alex thought about it for a while and decided to answer truthfully.

"It is not illegal exactly, just looked down upon very much." Both Jayden's and Tom's eyes widened at that and Alex wondered if they had figured out what he was talking about.

"Don't tell me you married a guy. You are too young for marriage Alex." Alex sat there too stunned to actually answer. They thought he had married a guy. The incredibility of it all made Alex laugh. Oh, how he wished he had gotten married, at least if it was marriage it meant that both partners where equal. Not like he was, master and servant. The thought made him sick and Alex really did not want to think about it.

"No I have not married anyone." Alex said, once he calmed down and sobered up. Thinking of Yassen, all of a sudden wondering if Yassen would ever marry anyone or if he ever had married anyone? That thought all of a sudden made him wonder if he even meant that much to the cold assassin or if Yassen only considered him as a toy.

It made Alex feel sick.

**Tsubasa-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

_"What am I suppose to tell Jack and… MI6?" Alex wondered, studying his feet intently. A hand came under his chin, lifting it up and making him meet blue eyes. They are jaded and hard and Alex wants to look away._

_"You do not have to tell them anything, little Alex. You belong to me, not them. They have no right to question you." Alex nodded, flinching as it pulled on the sore muscles of his back. Yassen saw this and stood up. "Let me put something on that to take the pain away." _

_Alex tried not to flinch when those hands touched him, lifting his shirt and exposing him. It was this man who had caused him pain from the beginning; it was he who had branded him. Alex had seen the seal that had been burned into his shoulder, it said with such beautiful letters that it was sickening. Alex did not know what to think of Yassen, sometimes the mans hands were so soft and gentle and they would comb through his hair and his voice would be kind and soothing. Other times, they would be like steal and they would hurt and make Alex cry. And the stronger Alex tried to be, the more he tried to fight back, the harsher Yassen would become. Yassen was never unfair, he always let Alex know when he had over stepped the line and where exactly that line was. But Alex did not care, for it was unfair, that he had to be here and not home with Jack. _

_"Why, why did you buy me?" It was a question Alex had wanted to ask for a while now, but he was afraid, both of the answer and how the man would react. Yassen did nothing though, his hands continued rubbing whatever it was into his wounded shoulder._

_"Would you rather I have let someone else buy you?" This made Alex shake his head quickly, he didn't want to belong to anyone._

_"Why won't you let me go home?" A hand came to his chin from behind tilting his head so Yassen could kiss his temple. _

_"I will let you go home Alex." This was not what Alex wanted to know and Yassen seemed to have sensed that. "You can not escape from this, I will not allow it. You belong to me now; I will not let you leave." _

_"Why…?" The man sighed, drawing powerful arms around Alex and forcing him back against a sturdy body._

_"You know why, if I let you go, you will continue getting in my way of work and maybe one day I will be forced to kill you. I do not want to do that. Or a more likely scenario is that you will finally make an enemy that will kill you. I do not want that either. So do not be like this Alex and just accept what has happened. You are in my protection now, do not fight that."_

Night had dropped and students had come and gone in the room, all of them throwing swift glances at Alex, but he did not feel like talking. Tom and Jayden had tried keeping the conversation going, however, they realized rather quickly that Alex would say no more on the topic.

Mr. Schrift had come to talk to him also and Alex had apologized for making so much trouble. His teacher did not seem mad though; instead he had made Alex feel like a child, by getting down on his knees and asking Alex if he was in trouble and if he should call the police. This had made Alex panic and he quickly told him no, for the police would be useless. The market of human trade though illegal, once bought there is nothing even the government can do and knowing the government Alex had a feeling they would look the other way the moment the name Yassen Gregorovich came up.

Alex was still sitting in the same place that he had earlier, staring out the window, when the door opened once again. However, instead of being followed with more laughter and talk the room fell silent. This caused Alex to perk up and look over, his hands feeling sweaty and a shill went through his bones.

In the door way stood Yassen, tall and dangerous, he practically oozed power. Mr. Schrift had stood up, stuttering rather pathetically as he tried demanding from Yassen who he was and what he was doing here. Which Alex found rather comical, considering there was only one person that they had been sitting in this room waiting for all day. Yassen had fixed him with cool eyes and Mr. Schrift had taken a few steps back, but Yassen could probably have cared less if he scared the teacher or not. For the next moment those eyes where locked on Alex and it seemed as if the blue of the eyes lost the little color they had and went to ice.

"I've got to go." Alex said to Tom and threw a tentative smile at the teacher as he grabbed his backpack, happy that he packed lightly, and threw it over his shoulder. Yassen had watched him waiting for Alex to pass him before he followed him out into the hallway. The guard outside handed the tablet over to Yassen, who took it and wrote with a plastic pen on it, probably his signature, though Alex wouldn't ask.

His hand felt hot as it was placed on Alex lower back, leading him out of the hotel and into car.

Alex wanted to shake his head in disbelief as he looked at the car that Yassen helped him into. Wondering where on earth Yassen had managed to get a hold of a Lamborghini on this island. Alex wanted to laugh, imagining Yassen flying it with him to the island, but then he quickly realized that he wouldn't put it beneath the assassin to do something like that. The man did everything in luxury; he was rich enough never to have to care about what he did with his money. It was nice sometimes, but Alex wished the man wouldn't flaunt it so, for it made Alex feel awkward. Alex hoped none of his classmates had seen him get in the car, he could just imagine the new rumors about to spread.

**Tsubasa-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

_"Promise Alex that you will not disobey me." The voice was nice and those hands slide warm and softly up his body. The bed was cozy and Alex felt as if he should be dreaming. Pressing closer to the warm body Alex nodded, feeling sleepy and content. The hands withdrew and Alex wanted to complain, stopping himself as he realized what he was thinking. So he drew back, he could still sense the man just in front of him, but at least now they where not touching. _

_"Do not be like that Little Alex." He was pulled back, not resisting because it was nice and he did not want to admit that. _

_Those hands were lightly messaging Alex's side, one of them moving up to his neck, continuing the message causing Alex to tip his head to give the man more room to work with. A sigh of content escaped him, but at the moment Alex did not care. He wanted to purr at the administration those hands where doing to him. Just messaging and being nice and it was all over loading in Alex's brain because he was not used to this. Jack had every only hugged him before and Alex could count on one hand the times his Uncle would ever lay his hands on him. _

_What this man was doing was magical and Alex was drowning in it._

_"Promise me Alex, that you will never disobey me." Yassen repeated and Alex hummed. He would agree to anything at the moment, so long as the man did not stop what he was doing. _

_Alex felt lips on his forehead, trailing down to his temple and jaw; but never touching his lips._

_Purring, Alex closed his eyes, relaxing into the man's touches._

_"I promise."_

"You really do cause problems; it seems I can not leave you for a few weeks in hopes that you not do anything stupid." Alex blushed and looked away. He had only wanted to go on a school trip.

"It is not my fault; I could not get a hold of you." Alex shrank back against the counter he was leaning against as Yassen towered over him.

"And you also knew the reason you could not get a hold of me. I believe we talked about that before I dropped you of with that housekeeper you have." Alex's jaw clenched in anger.

"Don't talk about Jack in such a way. She has got nothing to do with this." Yassen leaned in closer.

"I believe she has a lot to do with this. For once you would be safely with me if it wasn't because of your constant need to go back to her. Secondly it is because of your connection with her that MI6 still has a hold on you. So do not tell me that it is not her fault that you are in this situation." Looking away Alex refused to make eye contact with the man. Yassen could say whatever he wanted, but it would not make Jack mean anything less to Alex.

"Why do you even care if Jack is the problem?" Alex turned his head from the hand that came up to grab his chin, watching in satisfaction as it fell down instead on the table behind him.

"We have also talked about this?" Yassen said calmly, watching with those emotionless eyes. Alex hated being unable to read what Yassen was thinking, always wondering what could possibly be going through his head.

Glaring hard at the kitchen counter Alex looked up at Yassen with fierce determination. "Why do you care about me?" His voice was strong and demanding and Alex was thinking back to what he had been wondering earlier about Yassen when he had waited for the man to pick him up.

To Alex's surprise Yassen seemed to smile at this and his hand came up again and this time Alex did not move away. The fingers stroking his cheek, before the long fingers curled around the back of his neck, drawing his head up slightly so that Yassen could kiss his forehead.

"What are you wondering about Alex?" Alex felt a fierce blush rise in his cheeks, for it seemed Yassen had figured out what had Alex in such a state.

"Have you ever considered getting married?" It had taken sometime to get the words out, but Alex needed to know. He needed to know what Yassen thought of him.

The man pulled back, studying Alex intently and Alex had to look down on the ground, his insides curling pleasantly because the eyes that looked at him where warm and it made his head buzz and his hands shake and he felt his neck was hot.

"No, my career is far too dangerous to be having a wife or family." The man forced Alex's head up again so he could look him in the eyes. "After all I knew a man who did have that and I also know what happened to him and his family. And now here I have a young man, who is in far too much danger then he should be in." Alex looked away, feeling slightly confused, did Yassen pity him?

Strong hands pulled him away from the counter and Alex gasped and clung to the strong body as he was pushed backwards onto a couch. Yassen hovering over him pinning him down with his weight.

"Do not worry Little Alex I won't ever leave you." The man purred in his ear and Alex's heart speed up and he closed his eyes, because for once he couldn't stand the truth he saw behind those cool blue eyes above him. Eyes that said that the man meant what he had said and it made Alex feel something he never thought he would feel around this man, it made Alex feel at home.

**Tsubasa-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

_"Do not worry Little Alex I won't ever leave you."_

_Those words had been accompanied with strong hands, they touched and teased and undressed him with such care. Cool lips following the path of the hands, sliding over his slim waist and nipping the sensitive skin under his ribs causing Alex to arch and gasp. When he felt the first button of his pants pop open, Alex tensed. And Yassen kissed his stomach and murmured soothing words against Alex's heated skin. As the hand slide over his very erect member, the assassin pulled up to kiss Alex. First it was only a soft brush of lips against his own, but as Alex gasped in shock at being taken in the man's hand, the assassin deepened it. The kiss made Alex feel weak and small and over powered, but it was wonderful. Making all of his senses fly out the window, but the nervousness did not disappear if anything it increased. Yassen had touched him before, but the man had never gone further then light touches with hands and lips. Not like this. He had never dominated over Alex like this before and Alex found himself enjoying it. Even as his hands shook and his heart was racing he clung to the sturdy shoulders. _

_He moaned in need, wanting Yassen to take him harder and to let him cum. He was new to this and his body was on hyper drive and maybe if he wasn't in such need for release he might have felt slightly ashamed at how quick it was over. _

_The mans hand had draw away from him after Alex released, sighing in content and relaxing back into the couch cushions feeling satisfied and warm. However, his eyes flew wide open and his heart raced faster as the thought of the assassin continuing what they where doing hit him. Alex meet Yassen's eyes with wide panicky once and Yassen only smiled, drawing Alex into his arms and pressing Alex's head into the crock of his neck so he could rest his chin on top of Alex's head._

_"Don't worry Alex. You are not ready for me," The words calmed Alex and he circled his arms around the assassin, drawing in a deep breath of the man's smell and snuggling in closer to his warmth. "I promise when you are ready for me Alex, I will take you."_

Thinking back to that moment that had only happened the night before Alex felt heat rise in his cheeks. He did not doubt the man when he had said that and a part of him was excited for the day when that would come.

"Yeesh Alex you are spacing out again." It was Tom; he stood there tapping an irate foot upon the green grass and it made Alex smile.

"Sorry mate."

"No you're not." Tom said raising an eyebrow daring Alex to argue. Instead Alex just smiled and shook his head. "Anyways I was saying, that damn… did you see the car you got into last night?" Humming Alex walked passed Tom, climbing up a small hill that would over look the waters.

"I saw it Tom, I was in it. Now stop procrastinating and get up this hill."

Sinking to the soft grass in content, Alex looked out at the water, feeling the fresh salty air hit him and make his eyes sting lightly. But it was worth it, for it was serene and quiet here. Not as how it was down at the beach just a few minutes walk away where the rest of their classmates where.

Tom joined him, stretching out his feet in front of him and sighing.

"Hey Alex, will you ever tell me what is going on? About whom that man is?" Alex looked over at Tom, but he boy was not looking at him, he was staring straight a head and Alex followed his gaze. The sky was very blue and a few puffy clouds drifted by from time to time. Leaning back Alex stretched out and got comfortable, closing his eyes.

"Maybe one day."

He heard the other boy shift and he guessed he had also lain down.

"Okay Alex, don't worry, I can wait… until you are ready to tell me."

Silence fell between them, but it was a comfortable silence and neither of them wanted to break it. For they both knew it wouldn't last forever.

So Alex just laid there and thought of Jack, he would see her soon again. He hoped she would cook him pancakes when he got back. He really liked Jacks cooking; nothing could possibly be more amazing.

And it was with the thoughts of Jacks cooking and his home in Chelsea that Alex soon fell asleep to.

**Fin**

**Tsubasa-**

**I am sorry this story does not really have a plot, it was just something light and easy I wanted to write. I hope you all enjoyed it.**


End file.
